A chat bot is a computer program that conducts a conversation with a user and is designed to simulate a human conversational pattern. Designing chat bots often involves using text editors which makes the configuration and design process burdensome for the developer.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.